Various types of apparel are known in the prior art. However, none of these provide the advantages provided by the present invention. In particular, the types of apparel known in the art do not take advantage of the new advances in materials and fabrics that have been made in recent years. Additionally, new apparel known in the prior art do not teach a moisture transfer system based upon specific combinations of layers as taught in the present invention.